FIGS. 1-13, the brief description thereof, and col. 3, line 40 through col. 30, line 26 and col. 30, lines 69-71 of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,008 are incorporated herein by reference, particularly to provide a basis for reference to said FIGS. 1-13 in the following detailed description.